harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Regina talks about what her life is like.
This episode is told from the view of Regina Stewart Crowell as she looks back at her life, while she is choreographing a dance recital with some advanced dancers. "I've been alive, forever." The first line of one of my favorite songs, "I Write the Songs" by Barry Manilow. As Murphy Brown would say, "Now, THERE'S a nightmare!" I always laugh whenever Murphy says that. I think Murphy doesn't know the joy and also the pensiveness of Manilow's music. I know she loves Motown and can't get enough of it, I talked with her son Avery, and he told me all about it. By the way, he outgrew listening to all Manilow all the time. He caught some of his Mama's Motown music and let me tell you, he just glomed onto it! Murphy was so pleased. Avery told her his favorite Motown group was the Four Tops and his favorite song is "Standing in the Shadows of Love". I'm sorry! Where ARE my manners? My name is Regina. Regina Stewart Crowell. I run one of the most powerful Public Relations firms outside of New York City, although I do have an office in Midtown Manhattan. I get around a lot. Although it was a long hard road to get there. I was born in Harlem, in a run down apartment building at the nearest corner of Central Park. 110th and Lenox, right before Lenox became Fifth Avenue. My mother raised me well, although she had a lot of issues. When I graduated high school, my mother was pleased, and she was even MORE pleased when I went to school at Columbia University, where I majored in Public Relations. I struggled hard, and studied even harder. But when I could, I did have a lot of fun. At a dance, I met a man named William Crowell. He was also a Public Relations major and we hit it off well. In class and in projects, we were always partnered, because we knew what we were doing and we complimented one another well! During our Junior Years, we began dating, and then after we graduated, we got married, and moved to Boston, where we opened Stewart-Crowell Public Relations. One of the largest PR firms in the Northeast. We gained the seed money from William's wealthy parents before they died. One thing with us, we were quite the oddity. We were an interracial couple, and for many years, people derided our marriage. I paid them no mind, but I tell you, some of the barbs they threw at us were quite fierce. I knew we were in an uphill battle, but it became harder some years later, when William died of a cardiac arrest. I was inconsolable, I had lost the only man I had ever loved. After a time of mourning, where I couldn't focus, I had to LEARN to focus for myself. I took over the firm, and whipped it into shape. Today, it's back to its pinnacle of glory and I am pleased that it is so. Because I always wanted to give back to this community, I took on Dance as my avocation. I enjoy teaching people to dance and to move with the music. One of my jobs when I was in college was as a choreographer for student productions. I was a walking PR firm and choreographer all at once. William never understood my liking of choreography, but as I told him once, "if the PR falls through, at least I can count on Choreography to fall back on!" My most wonderful pupil is Ellie Forson. She is Anyssa's middle daughter of the four quads. She fell in love with Ballet after I got her a tutu which she loves to wear. I got her and her cousin Maggie (Hannah's daughter) into a ballet class at one of the more prominent dance studios here in Boston, and they are doing well. Not to be outdone, though, Ashley Harper (Dylan's four year old daughter) wanted in on the fun too. So I had her try out and she is a natural at ballet. She jumped right in. Between Ellie, Maggie and Ashley, I think we have three budding ballerinas in the making. Dylan and Adam are thrilled with Ashley's progress; Hannah and Dylan come to the rehearsals religiously and so does Anyssa. They are thrilled about their daughters' progress. I know Jolie doesn't want to do ballet, because she is so busy with playing sports, and Catherine has become more into gymnastics, although she is considering taking ballet. I see so much potential in all of them. It was a shame that William and I never had chlldren of our own, but the other kids keep me young and vital. I do love my life. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from a character's view